In a dynamic rigid disk storage device, a rotating disk is employed to store information. Rigid disk storage devices typically include a frame to provide attachment points and orientation for other components, and a spindle motor mounted to the frame for rotating the disk. A read/write head is formed on a “head slider” for writing and reading data to and from the disk surface. The head slider is supported and properly oriented in relationship to the disk by a head suspension that provides both the force and compliance necessary for proper head slider operation. As the disk in the storage device rotates beneath the head slider and head suspension, the air above the disk also rotates, thus creating an air bearing which acts with an aerodynamic design of the head slider to create a lift force on the head slider. The lift force is counteracted by a spring force of the head suspension, thus positioning the head slider at a desired height and alignment above the disk which is referred to as the “fly height.”
Head suspensions for rigid disk drives typically include a base plate, load beam and a flexure. The load beam typically includes a mounting region at its proximal end for mounting the head suspension to an actuator of the disk drive, typically at a base plate of the head suspension. The load beam also includes a rigid region and a spring region between the mounting region and the rigid region for providing a spring force to counteract the aerodynamic lift force generated on the head slider during the drive operation as described above. The flexure typically includes a gimbal region having a slider mounting surface where the head slider is mounted. The gimbal region is resiliently moveable with respect to the remainder of the flexure in response to the aerodynamic forces generated by the air bearing. The gimbal region permits the head slider to move in pitch and roll directions to follow disk surface fluctuations.
In one type of head suspension the flexure is formed as a separate piece having a load beam mounting region which is rigidly mounted to the distal end of the load beam using conventional methods such as spot welds. Head suspensions of this type typically include a load point dimple formed in either the load beam or the gimbal region of the flexure. The load point dimple transfers portions of the load generated by the spring region of the load beam, or gram load, to the flexure, provides clearance between the flexure and the load beam, and functions as a point about which the head slider can gimbal in pitch and roll directions to follow fluctuations in the disk surface.
Disk drive manufacturers continue to develop smaller yet higher storage capacity drives. Storage capacity increases are achieved in part by increasing the density of the information tracks on the disks (i.e., by using narrower and/or more closely spaced tracks). As track density increases, however, it becomes increasingly difficult for the motor and servo control system to quickly and accurately position the read/write head over the desired track. Attempts to improve this situation have included the provision of another or secondary actuator or actuators, such as a piezoelectric, electrostatic or electromagnetic microactuator or fine tracking motor, mounted on the head suspension itself. These types of actuators are also known as second-stage microactuation devices and may be located at the base plate, the load beam or on the flexure.